The Hardest Thing
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !1998! The meeting on the stairs between Anya & Dimitri, after he supposedly got the reward money, & she's dressed for her coronation.. saying goodbye is never easy. /songfic: 98 Degrees\


**"The Hardest Thing"**   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: «ANASTASIA» The meeting on the stairs between Anya & Dimitri, after he supposedly got the reward money, & she's dressed for her coronation... Saying goodbye is never easy. ©98. Plz read&review, thx! «songfic» 98 Degrees, "theHardestThing". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story. 

A/N: Okay, I actually had planned to put the lyrics in, but they never made it... yet. But if you have access to it, listen to the song anyways, it's really melt-worthy with this situ & this part of the movie! ˆ-ˆ 

(warning: this fic is already 7 years old... lmao once again, its OLD and not new!) 

•§• 

She saw him coming down the stairs, his head hanging as if wanted to avoid everything around him. In a solid voice that came out kinda cold but that was really a bit hopeful (that Dimitri wouldn't leave) she said: "Hello, Dimitri." 

But he replied after a moment of surprise (to find her on the stairs) in a voice just as cold, but only because he wanted to cover (again) his feelings for her. "Hello." 

"Are you... leaving now?" She tried not to sound interested that much, but she really did wanna know. 

"Uh, yeah, I... I'm heading back to St. Petersburg. Tonight." 

"Oh... Um, well, tell Vlad I wish him & Sophie good luck. And... I'll take good care of Pooka." She managed a small smile but it quickly faded. Her heart would not let her feel joy while she was so very upset inside. 

Dimitri sighed. "Yeah... I will..." 

They stood there, nervously. How could they say what they wanted to? No, it was just too hard. 

But anyway, she managed to get to the point. "Did you collect your reward?" 

Startled, he avoided her inquiring eyes. Then he struggled to find the right words to not lie and tell her something else at the same time. He stuttered. "My business... is... complete..." 

Suddenly, an old man, apparently one of the help around the palace, interrupted. "Young man! You will bow, and address the princess as, Your Highness." 

Anya considered Dimitri as a friend, so he did not have to bow and address her in the proper way. She told the man so. "No, that's not necessary-" 

But as Dimitri held up his hand, her voice slowed to a whisper as he bowed down in front of her, respectfully. "Please... Your Highness," He looked up at her with the most sorrowful eyes as he stood straight. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for." 

She was a bit surprised and maybe suspicious. "Yes... I'm glad you did, too." She was stumped. What else was there to say? 

"Well... goodbye..." He really wanted to make the moment last longer, but he didn't know how. So he quickly turned and ran out, not looking behind him. 

Anya was taken back at this, and was in tears as she whispered; "Um, goodbye..." Oh, no, he was gone. How could she let him leave like that? She had to talk to him! But part of her was still saying; No, she couldn't. She had to let him go. He had the money now. And he didn't want her. 

Was that really how he felt? Or how did she feel? And why did he look so sad then? They had gazed into each other's eyes for that one moment... Hadn't he seen how she was hurting? What was it that she saw in his eyes? It couldn't have been… Sorrow? 

And oh, my, now she was crying (silently)! Not again... Wait! There... there was something familiar about him! He... He was... he _was_ the boy she'd been friends with at the palace! The servant who'd helped her escape the palace! So many years ago! 

How they had stayed up late some nights, talking, just because. Oh, why didn't he remember? Or did he? Why didn't he acknowledge that with her? Why was he leaving then? 

Just then she realized her coronation ball was starting in the ballroom. She could already hear the music. And the guests must be arriving, too. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a breath. Maybe he had changed his mind and turned back. Maybe he would be there, at the ball. She headed for the balcony entrance that lead to the ballroom curtains. 

Meanwhile, Dimitri had started walking outside the palace. The train station wasn't very far from here, and wanted to get away as soon as possible. 

_(continues as in the movie)_

... 

ANASTASiA™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, etc. ˆ-ˆ 

PS. Believe it or not, this is a work of fiction. All the incidents, names, and characters are imaginary.  
Any resemblence to actual persons etc, living or dead, is completely coincidental. ˆ-˜   
©98 


End file.
